


A Matter of Survival

by RanaFromTheConcrete



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also anne is dating dora, but his role will be different, eddie is drunk and regrets stuff, i still intend on keeping dan cause hes wonderful, venom but its gayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaFromTheConcrete/pseuds/RanaFromTheConcrete
Summary: Anne relaxes slightly, leaning in to the other women who holds her hand with ease, and he knows then that they’ve been together for a while. She’s found someone else, and he’s just the loser that shows up at his ex’s door for no good reason. Eddie can’t even blame her, it’s been long enough and he can’t blame her for moving on, not that its even his place to judge her at all.





	A Matter of Survival

It’s been half a year since Eddie fucked his life up and if he can claim one good thing, it’s that he hasn’t gone backwards since then, not back to his workplace or even to the bakery that always had two chocolate croissants ready for him on the way back to Anne from work. Even if the way forward for him is apparently is a shitty apartment, a shitter neighbour and a few friendly faces who lend him meditation tapes and save newspapers for him, at least he’s in the right direction. 

So, life’s okay, except for tonight because he’s walked right back at the street outside Anne’s apartment and for reasons unknown to the drunken fog of his mind, he just keeps staring at it. The cat’s looking down at him from an open window, and while he doesn’t have much now, he’d give it all to be back in that house, to fill up the cats food bowl and crawl back into bed with the woman who loved him. But that’s a reality long past, he’s just a drunk dumbass looking in from outside, standing in a stupor until the sound of a car door opening brings him back to the moment, and he’s confronted with Anne’s furrowed brow and downturned mouth. 

“Eddie, what are you doing here?”

The question settles in his chest, and he goes to answer, not completely sure of what will come out right now or if he’s allowed to be honest right now. They broke apart because he ended, so lying again would be wrong, right? But he doesn’t deserve to rock up on her door, blurt out the truth and even if he did, what? What would come of it? 

Nothing, that’s what happens if he tells the truth, because he screwed up and honesty means admitting he wants to go back. 

I missed you.

He doesn’t say it, just shakes his head and speaks out some half-truth. 

“I was out for a walk, remembered the sunset view from here is nice”,he explains. 

Anne opens her mouth to say something, but it’s lost in the moment as the other door opens, a brunette in a blue dress stepping out from the other side of the car before walking towards them to stop at Anne’s side. 

“Babe, is everything okay?”. She’s vaguely familiar, and if Eddie were more sober he might recognise her, but all he can do now is freeze up as he realises that Annie is on a date with this woman. She’s found someone else, and he’s just the loser that shows up at his ex’s door for no good reason. Eddie can’t even blame her, it’s been long enough and he can’t blame her for moving on, not that its even his place to judge her at all. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise”, he blurts out, stuttering in between the shame and regret coiling in his chest, looking between the both of them. 

Anne relaxes slightly, leaning in to the other women who holds her hand with ease, and he knows then that they’ve been together for a while. They’re comfortable with each other, and its jolts something in his chest. He had that trust not long ago, and now it’s been given to someone else, rightly so because he proved in one fell swoop that it was wasted on him. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to, given how long it’s been”, she says, tone relaxed but steely, like she’s fine with her date here, but won’t hesitate to head back inside if Eddie tries to pull anything. That, and she still hasn’t forgiven him, although not forgiving someone still means you think of them, and he’s not sure if she even does these days. 

Anne’s date looks between them with growing awareness of the situation, brown eyes widening and then narrowing between a pair of camel coloured glasses. She’s sharp like Anne, he notices, but hidden behind an unassuming and seemingly timid demeanour. Decent too, he learns, as she turns to him and offers an outstretched hand. 

“I’m Dora Skirth, you must be Eddie Brock”, she states, and he doesn’t hesitate in shaking her hand. Her grip is firm as she shakes back, and her hands are slightly calloused signifying physical work. Eddie wonders belatedly how they met, Anne has always had a soft spot for brunettes, so her choice of Dora makes sense. 

“I’m a big fan of your work”, she adds on after releasing his hand and dropping hers back at her side. Anne turns sharply to look at her in surprise, eyebrows quirking in barely concealed shock, before moving back to face the middle.  
“I didn’t know that”, she remarks, turning back towards Dora in order to look at her, head tilted to one side and eyebrow raised in question. The woman offers a sheepish smile and brings Anne’s hand up to her mouth, gently kissing her knuckles in an unspoken apology, before letting their connected hands fall down again between them.

“I mean yeah, his work’s pretty cool”, the woman stutters out, breath misting in the cold weather, the arm that isn’t holding Anne’s hand coming out to gesture loosely, “you have to admit, his work brought down a lot of people”

He doesn’t regret it either. Dora’s quickly recognisable now, she’s part of Drake’s science team, responsible for overseeing a portion of the space exploration effort. A worker for one of the few people he didn’t bring down. He only regrets the aftermath of confronting Drake, and even though it’s still a bitter seed in the pit of his stomach, he doesn’t lament calling out the asshole on his murderous, greedy shit. It was his living for god's sakes, he’ll never stop wanting to write about the truth, no matter how hidden it is. 

Only regrets what he did to the people he loved in the process. 

Anne shifts, her relaxed nature falling away as she pins Eddie with a cool gaze, “I know, I was one of them”, she states as she shifts the bag on her shoulder and begins to walk to her front door with Dora in tow, led behind by their connected hands. Punching in the door code, she begins walking up the stairs while Dora holds the door open, taking a deep breath before turning back to him, elevated from her position on the stairs while he stands alone on the street, the taxi long gone. 

“Have a good night Eddie”, she says, tone equally kind and firm, before turning and walking upwards. Dora spares his a slight wave before turning to follow Anne, releasing her hold on the door, allowing it to shut close with a soft click. Eddie stands in the street, before releasing a shuddering breath and beginning his clumsy walk forward to home. It’s about time to collect the paper from Maria and water his plant, there’s no longer anything or anyone for him here now.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I saw art on Tumblr where Skirth survived and it got me thinking, and then that thought turned into a monster. So enjoy this monster, besides Venom and Toxin of course!


End file.
